


Wildling in Winterfell

by eirenewbie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Explict, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirenewbie/pseuds/eirenewbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut Jon/Robb and an OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot for all the smut monsters out there... an ‘I’m sorry’ for my slow updating of Bruce Lee Wannabe. I hope you enjoy...

 

She was lying; face down, naked on a fur rug in front of the fire when they entered the room. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her blue eyes danced as she seen them come in, and lock the door behind them. She teased some of the fur with her fingers, whilst her head rested on her other hand. She would never get used to looking at her two loves undress. Robb was not as tall or broad as Jon, but he was muscular and defined. Jon was well built. His body always looked so strong and powerful, in contrast to his gentle nature. They were best friends since her arrival at Winterfell. When they were twelve, Jon had kissed her, enraging Robb. In order to keep the peace, she had told Robb to kiss her also. Ever since then, they had shared all experiences together.  
She drank them both in with her hungry eyes.  
“You are late, my loves... I have been waiting.” She pouted.  
Robb was the first to remove his tunic and breeches. He walked over and lay behind her on the rug. He allowed his hand to journey from her knee, up along her thigh and over the curve of her hip, until he reached her breast. He leaned in and bit her earlobe gently.  
“I am sorry, my love, but father had business he wanted to discuss with us, and then we had to wait for Theon to go to Roz... it could not be helped.” He said as he kissed her neck.  
Jon was now settling himself on the rug in front of her. He reached out and softly let his fingers run over her breasts, and down her belly, making her shudder. He inhaled sharply.  
“Jon, my love... I missed you.” She breathed, letting her head tilt back.   
Robb continued to kiss the back of her neck and ear.  
“What about me?” he demanded, before biting her ear lobe, harder this time.  
“I missed you too, my love... you know I love you both.” She moaned.  
Jon began to kiss her breasts as Robb worked her neck and back. Goosebumps appeared all over body, as ripples of pleasure ran through her hot flesh. Her cunt was wet and ready and they had barely begun. Robb kissed up her neck and meet her mouth, sliding his tongue in and dominating her as always. His hand squeezed her ass as he groaned into her mouth. Jon was tracing his tongue over her hips, gentle and playful as always. Their styles were so different. Robb liked to be in charge, giving directions and dominating their love making. Jon liked to watch and give her pleasure first, before finding his own.   
Robb pulled back from the kiss and cupped her face with is hand, looking into her eyes.  
“Open your legs for Jon... he wants to kiss your cunt.”  
She rolled over on her back and looked at Jon, who had moved his mouth back to her breasts.  
“Do you want to taste me?” she asked, as she gently stroked his cheek.  
Jon said nothing, just slipped his hand in-between her knees and pushed them apart, gently. She allowed her legs to drop open, exposing her pink wetness to the men, who gasped a little when they seen her. Jon ran his hand down her thigh and back again.  
“I have been waiting to taste you all day, my love.” He whispered, still looking at her sex. “You seem ready.”  
He sat up and positioned himself in-between her legs. He let his hands move down to her sex and push apart her pink lips.  
“Is she very wet, brother?” Robb asked teasingly, knowing the answer.  
“Yes... you will have to keep her from crying out to loudly tonight. We do not want to get caught.”  
Robb chuckled. Heat rose in her belly and her sex ached as she listened to their conversation. They knew how to make her squeal and enjoyed doing it, but always, one would have to stifle her screams, making her orgasm so much more intense. Tonight would be no different. Jon kissed up and down her thighs as she arched her back and trust her hips forward, hoping her cunt would find his mouth. Robb played with her breasts and kissed her neck as Jon finally gave her what she wanted. He licked up her cunt, slowly and deliberately, over and over as Robb chuckled at her frustration.  
“I think he wants you to beg, my love.” Robb whispered in her ear.  
She grabbed Jon by his hair. “Jon... Jon please, I need it...” she moaned.  
Jon trust his tongue insider her, flicking it in and out at first and then burying it deep inside her. She moaned loudly before Robb covered her mouth.  
“Fuck her harder, brother.” Robb teased as she jerked beside him.  
Robb pinched her nipple hard, making her scream. His hand was over her mouth, muffling the sound. Robb’s breath was tickling her ear, adding to her pleasure.  
“Now fuck her with your fingers, brother.” Robb commanded.  
Jon inserted two fingers inside her and let his tongue play with her hardened nub. She squealed and writhed as Robb kissed her neck and pinched her nipples and Jon’s tongue danced on her clit, his finger wiggling inside her. Her whole body tensed and collapsed as she came, wetness dripping down her thighs. Robb chuckled in her ear and Jon slowly trailed kisses up her body until he reached her lips. He planted a chaste kiss on her mouth.  
“Are you alright, my love?” he breathed, her scent all over his mouth.  
“Umm... my loves...” she whimpered.  
Both men kissed her all over as she tried to catch her breath.  
“Whose... turn... is it... tonight?” she breathed, her body and mind like jelly.  
“I get your mouth tonight, my love.” Robb said, as he kissed her hips.  
“I would like to take you from behind, if that’s alright?” Jon asked as he kissed her breasts.  
“You... can have me... any way... you want...” she breathed as her cunt tingled again.


	2. My Loves part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC in this story is supposed to be a mix of Arya and Ygritte in terms of attitude, although that is hard to tell from the smut chapters. I have written some chapters about how she came to be in Winterfell as a child, and how they all fell in love. I am not sure if I am going to publish it, but if you think that sounds interesting, let me know. Special thanks to Lady3jane for her suggestions and support...

Jon was always so polite and respectful. He asked her permission before every new touch when they first began to explore each other. Rena was five and ten, Jon and Robb, six and ten. They kissed often, and Robb would feel her breasts through her dress, encouraging Jon to do the same, but Rena would never let them go further. She pleasured them when she was four and ten, taking each of the men in hand at the same time, as they kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts through the thin fabric of her summer gown.   
Robb, of course, had tried to touch in-between her legs as she worked him with her hand, but Jon stopped him. Jon was always worried about going too far. What if they put a Bastard in her belly? He could not dishonour Rena like that. He loved her more than anyone. When she was ready, she enlisted an all too willing Robb to help persuade Jon to go further. The brothers had always shared her. All three together every time, never one brother alone. That is how they made it possible to share. No one ever got jealous.   
Jon had stopped Robb from sliding his hand under her skirts as they lay on Robb’s bed. It was three in the morning. Jon and Rena sneaked into his room, as was their custom. They locked the door and began. She lay on the bed, giggling as Robb told her a crude joke. Jon never laughed. He would always lie beside her and stroke her hair, arm or cheek. His eyes would bore into her, his mouth, a hard line, like he was concentrating hard. Robb often teased him in the beginning, asking him if he was angry, or sick perhaps. Jon never replied, just continued to gently touch her body until he found his starting point.  
Robb would laugh as he asked Rena what she thought of Jon ‘serious, stern kisses.’ She would reach out and stroke Jon’s hair, telling him that his kisses were beautiful. Robb always sighed, disappointed that she did not tease him also. On the night she decided she wanted them to explore her body further than they had before, Robb made his usual comments to Jon about being ‘serious and quite’.  
“Do you think he is angry with you, my love?” Robb japed, as he kissed down her neck, cupping her breast through her dress. “How does it make you feel to be the object of such hate?” he snickered, squeezing her breast and nipping her ear lobe.  
Jon hand was moving over her belly and hips, his eyes intense as she flexed her hips slightly to their touches.  
“I feel a wetness... he makes me feel as if I have a hot fire between my legs.”  
Both men stopped and gasped. She opened her eyes and looked at Jon.  
“You want to touch me there, my love... I can feel it. I want you to... I need you to... please.” Her eyes were pleading.  
“It is too dangerous.” He replied, shaking his head. “I will not be able to stop Robb from taking you.” His tone serious.  
Robb chuckled. “No... you will not, brother.”  
Rena rose from the bed and turned to look at her men.  
“What if I don’t want him to stop? Is it not my body? I can do as I wish with it.”  
She pulled her dress from her shoulder roughly, forcing it down until it rested on her hips. The men moaned as her breasts were exposed. Now determined to get what she wanted, her sex aching.   
“Your turn.” She demanded.  
Robb did not need to be told twice. He ripped his tunic off and threw it on the floor.  
“Brother?” he beckoned, waiting for Jon to undress.   
Jon starred at her breasts, remembering how they tasted a few days previous when they meet in the woods. He longed to taste her again, but he was scared of going beyond that point. He would not father a Bastard.  
Robb’s cock was hurting and he was beginning to get angry with his noble brother. Rena was not angry, but she was full of lust and her cunt need to be touched. She pushed her dress over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Robb sat upright, fighting hard not to grab her and fuck her, like he had always dreamed of doing. Jon looked more annoyed than ever.  
“Why are you torturing me, Rena?” he hissed.  
She kicked her dress away from her feet and glared at him.  
“Me... torturing you! Is that a jape, Jon? I have given you satisfaction, but you will not give it to me.”   
His eyes widened. He had never looked at it like that before. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.  
“If you do not want to touch me, that is fine, but Robb does, don’t you my love?” she looked at Robb and smiled.  
“Yes, Rena... I want to touch you.” For the first time, Robb sounded shy.  
She walked to Robb as he positioned himself on the edge of the bed. When she was in front of him, he ran his hands up the back of her legs, over her ass and began to kiss her belly. She entwined her finger in his hair and moaned quietly. Robb moved his mouth up to her breasts as his hands squeezed her ass. Jon had not moved, only watched. When Robb stopped, she stepped back to look at him. His eyes were glassy and black. She bit her lip.  
“Open your legs, Rena...” he whispered.  
She shivered as she stepped her feet slightly apart. Robb let one hand move up her inner thigh.   
“Wider, my love.” He whispered again, concentrating hard.  
Jon sat up and moved closer to the edge of the bed, until he was near enough to touch her. When Robb’s finger found her cunt, she gasped. Her head fell back and she grabbed each man by the shoulder to keep upright. Robb gently rubbed her slit, his mouth parted as he moved his fingers over her wet cunt.  
“What is it like?” Jon asked tentatively, as Rena dug her nails into their shoulders.  
“Like she is on fire, brother... feel it.”  
Jon moved his hand slowly to her cunt. She turned slightly so that he could reach her. He moved his finger, following Robb’s movements. Rena grabbed both by the hair, pulling their heads to her body.  
“Kiss me...” she pleaded, her legs turning to jelly.  
“Lie down.” Jon demanded in his stern voice.  
She fell on the bed in-between them both. Her sex was so hot and wet that she thought she might explode. She squeezed her thighs together.  
“It hurts, my loves... you must finish it...” she whimpered.  
Both brother took one of her legs and spread them apart. They both groaned when they seen her pink cunt for the first time, slick and wet. Nether knew what to do. They just marvelled at her glistening sex.  
“Please... please... do something...” she begged in whispers, trying in vain to close her legs for some relief.  
Robb reached out and stroked her slit with his finger, which was still wet, making her moan loudly. Jon pulled her leg back further, as Robb’s finger slipped inside her. Rena’s back arched and she squealed, biting into the thick fur on the bed to muffle the noise.  
“Seven hells.” Robb moaned, pushing in another finger. “You must try this, brother.”   
Jon watched as Robb trust his fingers in and out of her glistening sex, covering him in her juice.  
“I want to kiss it.” he said, more to himself than anyone.   
As he moved his head down, Rena pushed herself up on her elbows to watch.  
“Can I taste you, my love?” Jon asked as he neared her cunt.  
“God’s yes... do it... do it now!” she demanded.  
Robb’s fingers still played inside her, so Jon used his to open her lips further. He saw the little numb protruding from her sex and licked it, slowly and deliberately. Rena fell back on the fur and bit her hand hard to stop from screaming. Jon licked it again, causing her to jerk under him.  
“Let me try.” Robb said, moving his head down.  
Jon kissed her clit one last time and moved his lips up her body quickly until he found her mouth. She removed her fist from her mouth and kissed him hard, relishing her own taste. His lips ran over her jaw and to her ear.  
“Does it hurt, my love?” he asked.  
She grabbed his head with both hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.  
“Yes... but it is a strange ache... it is wonderful, Jon.” She gasped.  
He moved his eyes down and seen that Robb was kissing her cunt, his fingers still inside her. He let his hand move down to her sex and rubbed her clit. She bit his shoulder to stop from screaming.  
“Here, brother... kiss her here.” He suggested, pinching her hard clit.  
He bought his mouth back to hers, knowing that Robb was about to bring her over the edge. Robb kissed her numb gently, at first. Wetness was now dripping from her. He kissed harder and then sucked, causing her pelvis to jerk, her cunt to beat into his mouth. Jon continued to kiss her, hoping to hide her moans. Robb sucked her clit hard one last time before her body rose from the bed and then collapsed. Jon was kissing her so hard he didn’t notice that she was limp at first. Robb moved up her body.  
“Love? Are you alright?” he asked.  
“Umm... umm.” She breathed.   
She fought to contain her breath. It was their turn now, and she would take them in her mouth for the first time.


End file.
